puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Rogue Marks
=Rogue Marks = Rogue Marks are a reward item given to players who support Puzzle Pirates by referring new players to the game, purchasing doubloons, or subscribing. Rogue Marks are an individual reward: they are a stackable item that is stored in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty, rather than a running total on a crew's info page. They can be traded between players just like any other item. Earning Rogue Marks Players can earn Rogue Marks in the following ways... * 1 Rogue Mark is earned for every $9.99 USD spent in a single Doubloon purchase. ** A $9.99 purchase will earn 1 Rogue Mark. A $49.99 purchase will earn 5 Rogue Marks. Three separate purchases of $9.99 will each earn 1 Rogue Mark, for a total of 3 Rogue Marks. * 1 Rogue Mark is earned for every month of subscription purchased. ** These Rogue Marks are bestowed at the time of purchase. * 1 Rogue Mark is earned the first time that a friend referred to the game makes a purchase of at least $9.99. ** To earn this reward, you will have to refer this new player to the game using the special referral methods available from the Referral Rewards button in game. * 1 Rogue Mark is earned the first time that a member of a crew that you captain makes a purchase of at least $9.99. Rogue Marks earned for purchases can be claimed in-game by logging in the associated account and viewing the "Ahoy" panel of the pirate on which you would like to claim the Rogue Marks. Rogue Marks earned for referrals (either direct or as a crew captain) are given to the earning pirate directly, along with an accompanying chat message. Spending Rogue Marks Rogue Marks can be spent on many goods and services from the Rogue Mark Shoppe, accessible by clicking/tapping Rogue Marks in your inventory. The full list, with Rogue Mark costs in parenthesis, is as follows... * Ship Renames (cost varies) * Crew Renames (10 {full}, 5 {partial}) * Flag Renames (20 {full}, 10 {partial}) * Building Renames (10) * Pirate Renames (30) * Familiar Renames (20) * Pet Renames (10) * Familiar Recolors (20) * Chart Boxes (1, contains a random Sea Monster Chart, Expedition Chart, Brigand King Compass, or inter-archipelago chart) Please note that while ship, crew, flag and building renames can be purchased from this shop, they remain subject to Ocean Master approval and are not instantaneous. Please allow 24 hours for any such rename request to be resolved. Renaming rules are explained on the Official:Services page. Historical notes While previously some of these actions were rewarded by Shanghai Points, that system was phased out in favor of the new Rogue Marks. The Rogue Mark system completely replaced the existing Shanghai system on the following schedule... * Immediately following the release of the Rogue Mark system, Shanghai Points ceased to be awarded. Previously earned Shanghai Points were still be able to be redeemed normally by contacting an Ocean Master via petition. Players who wished to spend a combination of Rogue Marks and Shanghais on a service were able to petition an Ocean Master to perform the service, at a rate of 3 Rogue Marks for each Shanghai. * Services that were previously available in exchange for PoE were temporarily obtainable for either PoE or Rogue Marks until the end of the transitionary period. * On June 22nd, 2011, Shanghais were completely phased out. Any existing Shanghai Points possessed by a crew at this point were removed and replaced with Rogue Marks at a rate of 3 Rogue Marks for each Shanghai. These Rogue Marks were given to the crew's captain. In the case of a crew that lacks a captain, the Rogue Marks were split amongst all the players who held the highest rank within the crew, be it Senior Officer, or Fleet Officer, or lower. Additionally, services that were previously available for PoE became only purchasable for Rogue Marks. Category:Official Documentation